Please and Thank You
by RunicSiren
Summary: Five years have passed since Aizen's defeat and Ukitake's disappearance, but Ichigo may have just found the missing captain. Too bad she doesn't remember anything. Darkfic FemUkitake
1. Prologue: The New Math Teacher is a

So, Ukitake had kidnapped my brain and refuses to give it back. Which is why I'm writing yet another Ukitake story. Completion, Perfect Plan, and Story Time will all be up soon as well.

Disclaimer: None of the pretty little soul reapers belong to me, or anything else for that matter. So sad.

Summary: Five years have passed since Aizen's defeat and Ukitake's disappearance, but Ichigo may have just found the missing captain. Too bad she doesn't remember anything. FemUkitake

Rating: M (later chapters)

Pairings: Aizen/Ukitake, ?/Ukitake (I'm going to hold a poll later to see who people like)

Warnings: FemUkitake, implied lemons, character abuse

Please and Thank You

Prologue: The New Math Teacher is a Traitorous Soul Reaper Who Tried to Kill Me Five Years Ago

"I don't see the point of all this. Why can't you just tell me, Uryu?" Ichigo leaned back in his chair, folding his hands behind his head.

Uryu gave an exasperated sigh. "We've been over this already. You are not going to believe me unless you see it." Next to him Orihime nodded.

"I would have thought you'd be able to sit through at least one college class, Ichigo," Rukia teased from her seat next to Orihime.

"Hey! I have better things to do than sit in on a math class! Besides, this is my last day off before I have to go back to those stupid captains' meetings. The old man just drones on forever."

"You sleep through those!"

"Is being a captain really that boring?" Orihime asked, interrupting the fight before it could truly start. "I thought it would have been exciting!"

"Nah, nothing's happened since Aizen."

"That's probably about to change," Uryu muttered. Ichigo and Rukia gave him questioning looks, the orange haired boy opening his mouth to ask what he meant, only to be interrupted by the professor walking in.

"Good morning," he said, addressing the class. "I'm sure you all enjoyed your night without homework." There were a few chuckles and nods around the room. "Good, but now we must get back to work. And no groaning," he said chuckling, even as he raised an eyebrow at a student in the third row.

"Uryu, is that..?"

"I told you you had to see it."

"Aizen."

/

"This can't be real," Rukia muttered as the class began filing out of the room. The four friends remained where they were.

"I pulled their medical records. Urahara's is close. I can show them to you there."

"Wait! What do you mean 'their records?'"

"He's married, Ichigo," Orihime whispered, looking down at her hands.

"To who?"

"Her," the Quincy said, nodding to the white haired woman that had just walked in.

"No," Rukia whispered, horrified. Ichigo's mouth dropped open, speechless.

"Jūshirō, shouldn't you be at the restaurant?" Aizen asked, although his smile and tone made it clear he was happy to see her.

"I brought you lunch," the white haired woman said, holding out the wrapped box to him. "I knew if I didn't you'd forget to eat again."

Aizen chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, giving her a quick, but passionate, kiss on the lips. "Thank you."

She smiled at him before stepping back from him. "Now, I really do have to go or I'll be late."

"I have time until my next class. Let me walk you to your car."

"That can't be her," Rukia said as the two walked out of the room.

Ichigo just shook his head, still staring after them. There was no doubt in his mind. "Ukitake."

/

"Isn't it illegal for you to take these?" Urahara asked even as he flipped open the folder Uryu handed him.

"No one will notice. These are all copies of the originals anyway."

"I don't believe this." Ichigo shook his head, giving both files one more swift glance before handing them to Rukia. "They were found in the same collapsed building, both with amnesia?"

"It looks that way. I'm not sure if Aizen really does have amnesia, but Ukitake's seems real enough."

"Although," Urahara said slowly, "it might not be them, even though that seems unlikely. If it is them, and Aizen does have his memories, he could be the cause of Jūshirō's memory loss. He could be using her as a shield in case we found him."

"But if he didn't want to be found why stay in Karakura? For that matter, why become a professor at the college Orihime and I attend?"

Ichigo sighed. "We won't know until we investigate. Rukia, take these to the old man."

"Well, look at you," Urahara said, hiding his smile behind his fan. "You've grown into such a responsible captain."

The orange haired boy glared. "Just open a gate for her."

"Fine, fine. You're no fun."

"Ichigo, are you going to be okay?" Orihime asked as Rukia and Urahara left.

"Yeah," Ichigo said, not convincing anyone. He rubbed his temple, trying to ignore the headache that was forming. "I just can't believe we found Ukitake after all this time."

/

Well, let me know what you think. Completion will be up soon, I just have to do some editing for it. But first, lunch.


	2. Chapter 1: Pink Pajamas

I tried writing for my other stories but this one demanded my attention first. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, hopefully this update is fast enough that no one will send their evil hamster after me…

NOTE: Because I can't find a good place to put it in just yet and I feel it should be said, so here's the rankings that have changed: Division 3 Captain, Kira (because I can't think of anyone else, and I don't want to put an OC in there), Division 5 Captain, Renji, Division 9 Captain, Ichigo, Division 13 Lieutenant, Rukia. Because Ukitake was never confirmed dead she is still named as Captain.

Chapter Warnings: Implied lemon

Please and Thank You

Chapter 1: Pink Pajamas

"When did you get those?" Aizen asked. Ukitake had stepped out of the bathroom after brushing her hair, dressed in new pink pajamas decorated with a white floral pattern.

"Today, I thought they looked cute," she said as she climbed into bed next to him. She placed a light kiss on his nose before moving to lie down, but Aizen grabbed the back of her neck pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"I thought you didn't like pink though," he said, still gripping her neck, their lips so close Ukitake could feel his move when he spoke.

"It's not so bad," she whispered, her heart racing. Aizen chuckled, removing his glasses. Ukitake felt a shiver crawl down her spine, just as she did every time he removed his glasses. She didn't know why but whenever he did she felt slightly fearful, as if she were somehow in danger.

"You know what I think?"

"What?"

His hand slipped from her neck down her back before resting on her hip, pulling her into his lap. His other hand slipped under her shirt, brushing against the curve of her breast, earning a beautiful gasp from the white haired woman. "You look best without pajamas."

/

Byakuya and Renji both looked up when they felt Rukia enter the Seireitei. "She's back early," Byakuya said softly before disappearing.

"Captain Kuchiki!" Renji shouted after him, using his flash step to try to catch up. "You'd think he'd show me a bit more respect since I became a captain, but no." When he arrived Byakuya was already talking with his little sister. "Rukia, what're you doing back already? And where's Ichigo?"

"Sorry, Renji. I can't talk right now," she managed before running off.

"What's going on?"

"She said she needed to see Captain Yamamoto immediately," Byakuya answered, still staring after his sister.

"The Captain-Commander," Renji said, a hand on his head. "It has to be important if she needs to see him."

"Well, if it's that important we'll find out. You might want to get ready for an emergency meeting."

"Right."

/

"Lieutenant Rukia, is there something I can do for you?" Chojiro asked as Rukia paused outside Yamamoto's office trying to catch her breath.

"I need to see the Captain-Commander immediately." Rukia didn't know how she managed to keep her composure, but she did.

"What is this about? I can't let the Commander be bothered by trivial affairs."

"Let her in, Chojiro," Yamamoto said, his voice coming through the door.

The lieutenant stood back reluctantly, opening the door for Rukia. She walked in swiftly, bowing to Yamamoto as she stood in front of his desk. "What can I do for you, Rukia?"

"Sir, I need you to look at these," she said holding up the files.

Yamamoto motioned for her to step forward, taking the files from her when she did. Rukia stood there nervously as the Commander read, scowling as he did so. "Are you sure of this?"

Rukia nodded. "Ichigo and I saw them with our own eyes. Their spirit pressures are the same, just weaker. Ichigo stayed to continue investigating with Yoruichi and Urahara's help."

"Chojiro, make copies of these," he said, handing the files to his lieutenant. "Rukia, call an emergency meeting for the captains and lieutenants. Chojiro will brief the lieutenants. You will come with me to brief the rest of the captains."

/

"Any luck, Ichigo?" Urahara asked as the orange haired man walked into the shop.

Ichigo shook his head. "I only found out that he's everyone's favorite math teacher and is known to be incredibly hard working. Ukitake is pretty well known as well. She comes by almost every day with a homemade lunch for him."

"Well, I had a little more luck," Yoruichi said as she walked in as well, still in her cat form. "But you're not going to like it."

"I haven't liked anything about this."

"Then I'm just going to make it worse."

/

Yamamoto was already waiting for them as the captains began arriving, Rukia standing by his side. He glared at Kenpachi, the last captain to arrive, before addressing them all. "While in the Human World Captain Ichigo and Lieutenant Rukia discovered an issue that needs our immediate attention."

He nodded to Rukia, who took a deep breath before stepping forward. "Captain Ichigo and I were invited to attend a class by Uryu Ishida at the university. The professor teaching the class was without a doubt the traitor Aizen."

This declaration was met with an outburst of fury and confusion, Rukia being buried under their questions. "Why would Aizen be posing as a teacher?" Soifon demanded.

"How can you be so sure?" Komamura asked, his ears laid back.

"If it was him why did you two let him get away?" This came from Hitsugaya, although it was obvious his anger wasn't directed at Rukia.

"Silence," Yamamoto commanded, releasing some of his spiritual pressure to make sure he received the captains' full attention. "The lieutenant was not done with her report. Hold back your outburst until the end."

Rukia took another deep breath to calm herself, wishing that Ichigo was there so he could give the report instead of her. "At the end of the class a woman arrived with lunch for Aizen, who we later learned was his wife." She couldn't help but look to her brother and Captain Kyouraku, knowing that what she said next would affect them the most. "The woman was Captain Ukitake."

This time she was met with stunned silence. Rukia's eyes were locked with Kyouraku's, unable to turn away from the sorrow, shock, and flicker of hope that flashed through his eyes. "Jūshirō," he whispered with such heartache that Rukia was forced to blink back tears. She managed to break away, but was meet with the sight of her brother frozen in shock, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"And that's not all." They all turned to see Ichigo standing in the doorway. He nodded to Rukia as he walked into the meeting room. "I'll take it from here, Rukia." The girl gave a sigh of relief as he took the floor.

"Aizen and Ukitake both have amnesia, but the hospital file we found on Aizen stated that he had two siblings. Yoruichi went to investigate, see if she could find out who they are. She found them at the restaurant they co-own with Aizen and Ukitake. Starrk and Lilynette are alive also."

Byakuya was the first to speak after the long, tense pause. "Is Aizen's amnesia real, or is he just acting?"

"Don't know. Either it is, and so is Ukitake's, or it's not and he's manipulating her memories. My guess is on the latter. Yoruichi also came up with a theory. Ukitake's spirit pressure lets us know it's definitely her, but it's weak. After five years she should have recovered it, memories or not, but it's no more powerful than a human's. Aizen's is stronger, and there's a good chance he's suppressing most of it. Yoruichi and Urahara both think that it's likely Aizen's taking Ukitake's energy to increase his own."

"It's possible," Yamamoto said slowly as Ichigo finished. "After five years recovering his own powers, plus stealing Ukitake's he's most likely back to his full ability already."

"But why would he tip us off by allowing his spirit pressure to stand out?" Hitsugaya asked. "I don't believe for a moment that Aizen lost his memories, but if he's stealing Ukitake's power why hasn't he done anything yet? He could have attacked earlier and we wouldn't have suspected it. Why wait until we found him again?"

"That's what we need to find out," Ichigo said. He turned to Yamamoto. "I'd like to form a team to investigate this matter formed by those who were closest to Ukitake. I believe if Ukitake's amnesia is natural, and not being caused by Aizen, then they might have a chance of jogging her memories."

"And who were you thinking of taking?" Yamamoto asked. It was obvious to those who knew him well that he was just barely keeping himself from going after Aizen and ringing the traitor's neck with his own hands.

"Hitsugaya, Byakuya, and Kyouraku. I'd also like to take a member from either Division Four or Twelve in case we get a chance to examine Ukitake's gigai and can't reach Urahara or Yoruichi to do so."

Yamamoto sighed, so softly that if they hadn't been watching him the captains wouldn't have noticed it. Eventual he nodded. "Captains Kyouraku, Hitsugaya, and Kuchiki, you will accompany Captain Ichigo to the Human World to investigate this issue. Captain Unohana, you will choose a member from your division to accompany them as well."

"Of course, Commander," Unohana said, bowing her head slightly.

"Captain Soifon."

"Yes, sir," Soifon said immediately.

"You will go to the Human World as well and conduct your own investigation. You will meet with Ichigo every few days to share what you have found. This matter requires all of our attention and must be taken care of quickly."

"I understand, Commander."

"This meeting is dismissed."

/

"Captain Kyouraku, Captain Ichigo is here," Nanao said softly. After Ukitake's disappearance she'd seen her Captain fall apart. It wasn't in such a way that it was obvious, but she saw it. She thought she'd like a Kyouraku who did his paperwork, but it turned out he just broke her heart. Even five years later he still wasn't his old self, Nanao doubted he ever would be. And now, now when he'd finally begun to accept life without Ukitake, they'd found her.

"Thank you, Nanao," he whispered softly.

He stood and headed for the door. Nanao reached out to grab his sleeve as he passed. "Bring her home, Captain."

"That's exactly what I'm going to do."

/

"Sosuke, when did I buy these?" Ukitake asked, holding up her pink pajamas.

Aizen looked up from the TV, the news announcer wasn't that interesting anyways, to look at the garments his wife held. "You said you bought them yesterday, you wore them last night for about two minutes."

Ukitake looked down at the pajamas sadly, ignoring Aizen's teasing tone. "I don't remember," she whispered.

Aizen stood up slowly and embraced her. "It's all right, Jūshirō. They're just pajamas."

"But I forgot about them, Sosuke. It frightens me when I do. I don't want to forget you."

"You won't."

"I did once before," Ukitake retorted, shoving Aizen away with a light push.

Aizen shook his head, kissing the top of Ukitake's head, running fingers through her hair. "They're just pajamas, Jūshirō. Everyone forgets something from time to time, it's normal."

Ukitake nodded lightly, wrapping her arms around Aizen's neck. "You're right, Sosuke. I'm sorry."

He kissed the top of her head again, rubbing circles on her back. "It's all right, no harm done. Perhaps we should get rid of these?" he asked, taking the pajamas that were still in her hands. "Would that makes things better?" Ukitake nodded, resting her head against his shoulder. "Then consider it done."

/

Ugh, that took forever to write. A note on Ukitake's personality, since her memory loss, since Aizen has been the only constant in her life, I thought it made sense to make her seem slightly more passive than usual.


	3. Chapter 2: Dancing With the Devil

I had this chapter nearly complete but ended up rewriting the entire thing. When I got to the last scene I decided I couldn't put Ukitake though all the dark, awful stuff I had planned so I changed the plot so it wouldn't be as dark. Key words in there, as dark. There will still be mental abuse that has to be addressed later on.

For anyone who hasn't looked on my profile yet, there are two things I would like to note. First, I extended the last chapter to include a lemon, which can be found on either my LJ or AFF, links to both on my profile. Secondly, I have a poll up for the other Ukitake pairing. Since I rewrote the plot I basically know who it will be, but I still want to see what you guys say.

As always, thanks to everyone who reviewed so far!

Please and Thank You

Chapter 2: Dancing With the Devil Requires Dinner Reservations

Byakuya could only look on as Kyouraku filled the other man's cup again. They had found out Aizen's assistant was fond of sake, and with a few quick words from Kyouraku the two were drinking and talking like old friends. "So," Kyouraku said, slurring his words in such a way that Byakuya knew he was pretending, "how do you like working for Aizen?"

"He's all right, a pretty nice guy actually. There are rumors going around that he might make department head after being here for only four years."

"I heard he lost all his memories five years ago though."

"Yeah, he did, but just about himself. He remembered everything else, but his poor wife…" the man trailed off as Kyouraku filled his cup again.

"What about his wife?"

"You don't know? She lost her memories at the same time Professor Aizen did, only she could only remember her name. Ukitake had to relearn just about everything. Aizen stood by her the whole time and helped. The girl's on campus love him for it."

"They have a happy marriage then?" Kyouraku asked, unable to hold back some of the bitterness from his voice.

"Yeah, it's obvious they care for each other quite a bit. Although, Aizen can get a bit jealous sometimes. Who can blame him though? Ukitake's hot."

Kyouraku and Byakuya both glowered at him for a moment but the boy was too drunk to notice. "Jealous? How so?"

"Well, there was that time at the Christmas party. One of the chemistry teachers got really drunk and kissed Ukitake. Aizen and her left right after that. His former advisor found them three hours later in Aizen's office, Aizen apparently reminding her just who she was married to. The assistant made the mistake of telling some other assistants about what she saw. Aizen came in right at the part when she was talking about how Aizen liked to make Ukitake bend over and beg for it. Aizen fired her on the spot," the man said, drinking another cup before continuing, oblivious to the fact that the two older men looked as if they were going to kill him. "Sometimes she'll bring me lunch when she brings the Professor's, and every time she does, he makes sure to kiss her pretty passionately in front of me."

"Kyouraku," Byakuya said, causing the two to turn to him.

"Ah, yes," Kyouraku said, placing the bottle of sake in front of him, "if you'll excuse me, my friend and I have an appointment to get to."

/

Ichigo and Hitsugaya walked through the halls of the mall department, blending in with the rest of the students. "I still say this is a bad idea," Hitsugaya said.

"Only if Aizen sees us."

"Which he probably will."

Ichigo scowled at him before continuing down the hall. As he rounded the corner he ran into the very person he'd been looking for. The orange haired man fell to the floor with an 'oof,' Ukitake coming down with him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Ukitake said as she pushed herself up. "I wasn't paying attention."

Hitsugaya offered her a hand to help her up, managing to keep his face neutral. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, thank you," she said. Ichigo stood up, staring down at his stained shirt. "I'm so sorry!" Ukitake said when she saw the mess. The box of food she had been carrying had smashed when she fell, completely covering Ichigo's shirt.

"Ah, don't worry about it," he said, waving it off.

"Jūshirō, what's going on?" Ichigo and Hitsugaya both froze as Aizen walked up behind the white haired woman.

"Ah, Sosuke, I'm sorry. I ran into this man and spilled your lunch on him," Ukitake explained as Aizen wrapped an arm around her waist. Hitsugaya turned his head so they couldn't see the slight twitch in his eye.

"I'm done for the day, so we can go out for lunch," he said, kissing her cheek. "As for your shirt, that's unfortunate." There was nothing in his voice or eyes that showed he recognized the two.

"It's no problem," Ichigo said, just barely managing not to growl.

"Let us make it up to you," Aizen said, removing his arm from Ukitake's waist to pull out his wallet. "Do you have a pen with you, Jūshirō?" The woman nodded, seemingly pulling out a pen from midair before handing it to her husband. "This is a business card for the restaurant we own. Show it to your waiter when you order, it'll get you and your friend a free dinner."

"Thanks," Ichigo forced himself to say. Aizen nodded, slipping his arm back around Ukitake and leading her away.

"I can't believe we're just letting them walk away," Hitsugaya growled under his breath.

"We don't really have a choice. If we attack him now we risk hurting Ukitake."

Hitsugaya took the card from his hand, flipping it over to see what Aizen had written. "Ichigo, the card says four free dinners. Do you think he knows Kyouraku and Byakuya are here as well?"

"Either way, it's a waste not to take it."

/

"Found anything of use?" Ichigo asked as Soifon sat down next to him on the park bench.

"I went by their house. There are wards up everywhere within a hundred meter radius. I can't get close without alerting him," she said without looking at him. She kept her eyes forward, taking in everything that was happening around them.

"Well, that lets us know Aizen does have his memories," Ichigo murmured, resting his arms on the back of the bench, tilting his head back to stare up at the sky.

"It's a rather sloppy," the petite woman said. "I don't trust it."

"It's Aizen. You shouldn't trust anything he's involved with."

"What did you find?" she asked, her voice sharp.

"Kyouraku and Byakuya talked to the assistant. Apparently, Aizen only forgot who he was, while Ukitake forgot everything but her name. He's also known to be a little jealous."

"That's not much," she said after a moment of silence.

"We've only been here two days."

"And if the Second Division was handling this we'd be done."

"Why don't you just say what you want, Soifon?"

"Everyone on your team, including you, are too close to Ukitake for a proper investigation. You'll let your emotions get in the way."

Ichigo stood up with an exasperated sigh. "And that, Soifon, is why the old man allowed us to come. Our goal is to get Ukitake back, not just conduct an investigation. Now, I've got a dinner to go to."

/

"I don't think Jūshirō's forgotten everything," Kyouraku commented as he looked at the menu. "The special is her favorite, Ume Ochazuke."

"That could just be taste buds, not memories," Byakuya said. He was not happy they were here, but the other three had overruled his decision and he'd been dragged along.

"We're here to find information, not bicker," Hitsugaya snapped at them. He was watching everyone from over the top of his menu.

"Hi, Ichigo!"

Ichigo looked up to see Orihime smiling at him, wearing a waitress' uniform and holding a pad of paper, ready to take their order. "Orihime," Ichigo said slowly, "why are you dressed as a waitress?"

"Oh, well we wanted to help so we got jobs here," she said happily.

"We?"

"Over there," Hitsugaya said, nodding his head toward another waitress.

"Rukia!"

"Shh," Orihime said, placing a finger over her lips. "You're going to blow our cover!"

"What do you think you two are going to find here?"

"Three, Ishida is here as well. He's a bus boy."

"Okay," Ichigo sighed, "what have you three found so far?"

"Not much, but we've been able to keep an eye on Ukitake, Starrk, and Lilynette."

"This isn't really the place to be having this discussion," Kyouraku said, reminding them of their surroundings.

"Right. Orihime, can you come to Urahara's later tonight?"

"Sure, we close at ten so I should be able to get there by eleven."

"You came." All five lifted their heads to see Ukitake come to stand by Orihime. "And you brought more of your friends with you."

All four froze. With that smile on her face and the way she titled her head it was as if they were looking at the Thirteenth Division Captain, not Aizen's loving wife. "Ah, yeah," Ichigo managed.

"Treat them well, Orihime," she said, the young girl nodding in response. "Let me know if you need anything." And with that she walked away, greeting the other patrons in the restaurant.

/

"So, Rukia, how'd you get here?" Ichigo asked as she, Ishida, and Orihime sat down.

"I convinced Captain Soifon to let me come."

"Really? She yelled at me today for being too close to Ukitake."

"I have more experience than most others in the Human World."

"That explains it."

"Have you found anything we can use?" Byakuya asked her.

Rukia paused for a moment. "Well, there was one thing we might have found. We were talking about it on the way here."

"Aizen doesn't come to the restaurant," Ishida said, picking up where Rukia left off. "It's the only time they're ever apart."

"You've only been there for three days. How'd you find that out?"

"We talked to some of the employees. Everyone knew she was married, but the only time anyone saw Aizen was during the opening," Orihime said.

"Why would he do that?" Ichigo asked.

"Because he doesn't need to be there," Urahara said, fan in front of his face like always. "Starrk and Lilynette are there to watch her."

Everyone looked up when the door suddenly slammed open, Yoruichi standing in the doorway. "Yoruichi, what's wrong?" Urahara asked his old friend.

"Soifon is missing."

/

And that's where I end for now. Let me know what you thought of this chapter, and don't forget to vote for who you want Ukitake to be with!


	4. Chapter 3: It's the Same Old Hospital

Finally found the time to type this! This story really shouldn't be too long, maybe only another four or five chapters. (I've told myself that before and it never turns out to be true, but I'm really hoping this time it is.) I have another story I'm working on but I won't post it until this one is complete.

Also, I've decided on the other pairing, but I've kept the poll up because I still want to see what you think. It should be obvious by the next chapter, or even by the end of this one.

Please and Thank You

Chapter 3: It's the Same Old Hospital Setting, Just a Different Person in the Bed

"We've been over the entire city! I know she's small, but how do we lose a captain?" Ichigo nearly shouted in exasperation. Yoruichi didn't reply. The sudden blast of music from his cell phone broke the silence. "Yeah?" Ichigo snapped.

Normally Uryu would have snapped back, but he knew now was definitely not the time. "I found her."

Ichigo blinked in surprise. "Where?"

"She's in the hospital. She was brought in early this morning."

"The hospital?" Ichigo questioned. Why would a captain ever go to a human hospital? Oh well, if that's where she was, that's where he had to go. "Right. Thanks Uryu."

"Wait! Ichi-," but the Quincy was cut off as Ichigo hung up.

"Let's go."

/

"Where is she?" Yoruichi questioned as soon as they walked into the hospital, running into Uryu, her voice dangerously even.

"Follow me," Uryu said, already walking toward the elevators. "I already filled out the paperwork for her. She'll be released as soon as she wakes up."

"Wakes up?"

"Yes. She was brought in unconscious. Ichigo, there's something you need to know before we get there." Uryu took a deep breath. "Ukitake was the one who called an ambulance for Soifon. She's sitting in the room with her right now."

Ichigo felt his hear skip a beat. Ukitake was here. "Aizen?"

Uryu shook his head. "Where ever he is, it's not here." The elevator doors opened and Uryu lead them just a few feet down the hall, stopping in front of the room. "I still have a few things to take care of on her paperwork. Give me a call if you need anything."

"Right. Thanks, Uryu," Ichigo said, the other man walking away with a nod.

In the meantime, Yoruichi had already walked into the room. "Soifon," she whispered, seeing the black haired captain lying on the hospital bed. In an instance she was by her side.

Ukitake smiled softly, standing up from her chair next to the window. She had been planning on walking out silently, but a certain orange haired man stood in her way. "I know you," she said softly. "You're the boy I ran into yesterday."

"Yeah," Ichigo said, sounding as if he was in a daze. Shaking his head lightly he smiled at her. "Thanks for taking care of our friend."

Ukitake shook her head. "It was nothing. She passed out near our house. My husband found her on his way home. I stayed because I didn't want her to be alone when she woke up. I know what that's like," she said, the last part a whisper to herself.

Ichigo wanted to pull the white haired woman into his arms but managed to resist. "Yoruichi, I'm going to walk Ukitake out." The black haired woman nodded, still staring down at the unconscious woman.

"There's no need for that." Ichigo just shook his head at the woman's resistance. "It's no trouble. They're not going anywhere for a while. Besides, it's the least I can do," he said as he led her out of the room, back to the elevators he'd just ridden up on.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, interrupted only by the noise of the elevator. Ichigo took a deep breath as the doors opened, knowing that this might be the only time he'd get to talk to her privately. "You know," he said as they stepped into the lobby, "I had a friend named Ukitake."

The white haired woman, a few steps ahead of him, paused. She turned around slowly. "Had?" she whispered.

"She disappeared, five years ago." Ichigo knew he stood on the edge of a cliff. Ukitake would either reach out to him or let him fall.

Ukitake opened her mouth to reply, but the figure that walked up behind her silenced her when he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Starrk? What are you doing here?"

Ichigo bristled. So this was Aizen's Primera Espada. His fingers twitched, wanting to pull Ukitake away from the bored looking man.

"Aizen sent me to pick you up, didn't want you to walk home by yourself."

Ukitake nodded, allowing Starrk to start leading her away. "Thank you…"

"Ichigo."

"…Ichigo," she said hesitantly, staring at him over her shoulder until Starrk whispered something into her ear, the two disappearing as the front doors closed behind them.

/

"I shouldn't have let her leave with him," Ichigo muttered to himself, although everyone else in the room heard him.

Ichigo and Yoruichi had left the hospital four hours after Ukitake left. Soifon had woken up with no memories of what had happened. The last thing she remembered was her talk with Ichigo. Much to Soifon's horror she was being confined in Urahara's shop for a few days for observation. Hanatarō, the fourth division member chosen to come with them, had been given the task of watching over her. As soon as she was settled, Ichigo had told the others what had happened in the hospital lobby.

"That probably wouldn't have gone over well," Kyouraku answered from his reclined position next to the orange haired man.

"There was no recognition, nothing?" Hitsugaya questioned, already knowing the answer.

Ichigo shook his head. "No. She just looked confused, even a little frightened."

"Then there goes plan A," Urahara said with a sigh.

After a long moment of silence Kyouraku stood up. "Then I guess we have to start on plan B."

"And just what is plan B?" Byakuya asked.

"First, I have to talk with the old man."

/

"Back so soon?" Yamamoto questioned as Kyouraku walked into his office.

"Ichigo's plan has failed," Kyouraku said, his straw hat tipped forward to cover his eyes.

Yamamoto's shoulders slumped as he put down his pen. Kyouraku didn't need to ask, Yamamoto already knew what he'd come for. "I hope you have more luck with Sōgyo no Kotowari."

"As do I," Kyouraku answered. "If it doesn't, I have no idea what we'll do next."

/

"_There's only one thing I'll regret."_

…

"_You're not going to ask what it is?"_

"_If you want me to know, you'll tell me."_

"…_Ukitake…"_

/

I know, it's short, but that's all I have time for right now. Midterms are next week so I probably won't get a chance to update again until they're over. Let me know what you thought of this chapter please!

Chapter 4 Preview

"You've been hanging out with that orange haired boy lately, not to mention that man who goes around wearing that straw hat all the time."

"Sosuke…"

"You, better than anyone, know I don't like others touching what is mine."


	5. Chapter 4: Cause Me So Much Pain

I have officially come to the point where if I pick up another text book my mind is going to melt. With the way things are going I won't be able to update much until after finals, which means four more weeks of exhaustion.

As a reminder, I did say this story gets dark, and that is mostly due to this chapter and the next one. Just wanted to warn you about that now.

Warnings: Character abuse, OOC for Ukitake, dubcon (AFF and LJ version only)

Please and Thank You

Chapter 4: How Can Being With You Cause Me So Much Pain?

Ukitake shook her head when she saw the dark haired man sitting on a bench. He was staring up with his eyes closed, enjoying the warmth from the sun. He wore jeans and a hot pink, short sleeved shirt. As she walked toward him she saw the straw hat he had worn to the restaurant was sitting next to him on the bench. There was also something else…no, it couldn't be.

"Why, exactly, do you have a sword?" she asked before she could stop herself, standing in front of the man.

He tilted his head forward, opening his eyes slowly, giving her a carefree smile. "A sword, huh?" He gestured for her to sit next to him, which she did slowly, the two never breaking eye contact. "No one else seems to be aware of it."

"What..?" Ukitake started, but trailed off as she looked around. There were many people walking around the campus, but no one gave the man a second glance, save for a group of girls, but they weren't interested in the sword he held in his hands.

All of the sudden she felt a weight on her knee. He had moved the sword so the hilt rested against her. She barely had time to look down before the world around her suddenly shifted. She stood on a long dock, the only thing she could see besides water. Ukitake couldn't be sure but she thought she heard children laughing.

As quickly as it had come it was gone. The man was staring at her quizzically, silently asking if she was all right. Ukitake took a deep breath, slipping her hands beneath her knees to hide how much they were trembling.

"I don't know what that was, or what you want, but I wish the four of you could just tell me instead of sneaking around."

The man looked genuinely apologetic. "Where should I start?" he finally asked.

"A name would be nice."

He turned his head so he was looking forward, but Ukitake didn't miss the sorrow that flashed in his eyes. "Shunsui Kyouraku."

Ukitake nodded, saying the name over and over again in her head. Did she know this man? Ichigo had said that he had known a woman named Ukitake. This man was friends with him. Did that mean he had known her as well?

"Am I the Ukitake you knew five years ago?" she whispered, her voice shaky.

Kyouraku took a deep breath. He brought a gentle, yet calloused, hand up to her chin, turning her head so he could look her in the eye. "I'm sure of it."

Ukitake had known what his answer would be, but that didn't stop her from taking a sharp intake of breath. She shook her head, standing up. She could feel tears threating to slip from her eyes. It was all just too confusing. Ukitake wanted to know what happened to her in the past, but this was just too sudden, too much for her to cope with.

"I'm sorry, I can't…I just can't," she whispered, turning to leave.

"Juu," Kyouraku said softly, reaching out to grab her wrist.

"Don't!" Ukitake said harshly, pulling her hand away sharply. "Don't ever call me that." Kyouraku couldn't move he was so shocked. He had only ever heard Ukitake use that voice when she faced an enemy, one who had done something despicable.

"I would appreciate it if you stayed away from me."

Kyouraku let her go. He couldn't bring himself to do anything else. No matter what stupid, idiotic thing he had done in the past, the worst he'd ever gotten was an exasperated look. Never before had she looked at him with hatred.

/

The white haired woman crashed into him suddenly, drawing a loud 'umph' from Ichigo. "Are you all right?" he asked, grabbing onto her arms to stop her from crashing onto the pavement.

Ukitake nodded mutely. "We need to find a better way to run into each other without actually running into each other." She tried to sound cheerful, but failed miserably.

"Ukitake," Ichigo said, slowly pulling away his hands when he was sure the woman had regained her footing. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Ukitake answered, flashing Ichigo a smile that the orange haired man immediately saw through.

Ichigo gave Ukitake a look that clearly said 'I-don't-believe-you-and-you're-very-bad-at-lying.' Ukitake met his gaze, but after a moment she sighed. "Ichigo, how close were you to your Ukitake?"

Ichigo blinked in shock, but Ukitake didn't see it. She kept her head bent forward so that her hair covered her face. "Not as well as I wanted to," he admitted.

"What was she like?" Ukitake's whisper was so quiet that Ichigo almost missed it.

"She's the most beautiful person I've ever known." Ukitake looked up slightly as Ichigo talked, noticing the slight smile that graced the man lips, and knew he wasn't just talking about the woman's physical beauty. "She always had time for everyone, not matter what they needed. She was so strong, but so compassionate. When she disappeared, I…" Ichigo trailed off, his unconscious smile having disappeared.

Ukitake studied him for a moment, tilting her head to the side slightly. "Ichigo," the white haired woman said gently, "are you in love with her?"

Ichigo stared at the woman. "Wha-?" He's heard what she said, but he knew the true question was, 'Are you in love with me?'

Ukitake sighed softly and shook her head. "This has to stop, Ichigo."

"Ukitake!" Ichigo called after her once his voice returned.

There was a slight pause in her step, but she continued walking.

/

"You seem unusually depressed."

Kyouraku looked over his shoulder at Urahara as the man sat down next to him on the edge of the roof. "She hates me, Kisuke. I've never seen her look at anyone like that before."

"That's Aizen's fault and you know it."

Kyouraku shook his head. "The sad thing is I can't figure out if I'm bother more by her hatred or the fact that she forgot my name."

"You already knew she did. She's forgotten everyone." Kisuke filled one of the sake cups and handed it to Kyouraku.

"I know," he said accepting the sake cup with a nod. "But still, it's different when you're actually faced with it."

Urahara drank the contents of his cup in one gulp. "We'll get her back, no matter what, Shunsui. I've let Aizen get away with way too much for way too long. He's not getting away with this."

Kyouraku sighed, staring out at the town. "I hope you're right, Kisuke."

/

Ukitake sighed as she finally admitted to herself that she'd stayed in the water long enough. She winced slightly when she looked at her pruned fingers before standing up and stepping out of the tub. She used a towel to dry her hair before wrapping another around her body, walking into her bedroom.

"If I had known you planned on taking a bath I would have been home sooner."

Ukitake smiled softly as Aizen set his glasses on the nightstand. He began to unbutton his shirt as Ukitake moved to place a kiss on his cheek, but Aizen turned his head so that his lips brushed against her's.

"I missed you today."

"Really?" Aizen asked, his cold smile sending shivers down her spine. "I have a hard time believing that, Juu."

Ukitake took a step away from him, her whole body trembling. Aizen only called her that when she was in serious trouble. "Sosuke, what did I do?"

Aizen stepped forward even as Ukitake continued to back up, bumping into the dresser. "You've been hanging out with that orange haired boy lately, not to mention that man who goes around wearing that straw hat all the time."

"Sosuke…" Ukitake whimpered as he turned her around, crushing her body between him and the hard wood. "Sosuke, you're hurting me."

The man just ignored her, forcing her to place her hands on the top of the dresser. "You, better than anyone, know I don't like others touching what is mine."

"Sosuke, please, Sosuke, don't," Ukitake pleaded as Aizen removed the towel covering her body.

"Now, now, Juu, you know you have to be punished for what you've done."

"I'm sorry, Sosuke. Please stop."

"Enough," Aizen said indifferently as he slammed her hips forward into the dresser.

/

There's more to this chapter, but it will only be posted of AFF and LJ. However, this is all I have time for tonight, but the rest of the chapter will be up sometime tomorrow. I hope I didn't lose a lot of you because of this chapter. The worst of it will be over at the end of the next chapter, promise. There's no way I can write much more of that.


	6. Chapter 5: Time to Awaken

Sorry it has taken me so long to get this posted. I've had it written for a while now, but due to some family issues that I won't bore you with, I haven't had a chance to type it up. Anyways, thanks for waiting so long, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

This is the last really dark chapter for this story, and then we get to the climax so hopefully this doesn't make you want to run away. Although, if you got through the last chapter, you should be able to get through this one.

Warnings: implied rape and character abuse

Please and Thank You

Chapter 5: Time to Awaken

She could feel him, the pain coursing through her body. She'd given up on pleading with him, but that didn't mean she could stop a tear from sliding down her cheek.

As she slipped into unconsciousness she saw him smirk as he bent to kiss her, catching a flash of orange from the corner of her eye.

/

Ukitake found herself standing on the same dock she had been on earlier that day when she had been talking to Kyouraku. The waves crashing against the wood were beginning to reach dangerously high, and off toward the horizon there were flashes of horribly magnificent lightening. There was no denying that a storm was coming.

All of the sudden she was pitched forward by something grabbing onto her legs from behind. Before she could fall, something else grabbed onto her front. Looking down she saw a young, white haired boy wearing blue Shinto priest robes hugging onto her legs. She turned her head to peer over her shoulder to see an identical boy smiling up at her.

"You'd been gone for so long."

"We were worried."

"We're also mad at you."

"How could you forget us?"

Ukitake blinked in surprise at the two boys' sudden mood change. She shook her head slightly before kneeling down so she was on eye level with them. "I'm sorry, but I still don't remember. And besides, you two shouldn't be out in this weather. Your parents must be very worried about you."

The two boys shared a look, Ukitake catching the sorrow and worry in their eyes before they turned back to her.

When their eyes met her own again, Ukitake gasped as a chill went down her spine and something in her mind clicked into place. "Sōgyo no Kotowari."

Their eyes widened as she whispered their name, both leaning closer to her at the same time. "You remember us?" Their voices were excited but weary.

"I-I don't know," the white haired woman whispered, placing a hand against her temple, trying to ward off the headache she felt coming on. "None of what I'm seeing makes any sense."

"It will if you focus."

"You have to remember what happened before the bad man took you away."

"Bad…man…" And then they overwhelmed her, memories of a battle she could not remember the reason for fighting.

"…_go home and play with a ball."_

"_I meant to kill you with my first strike…"_

_"…pain in the ass Resurrección…"_

"…_it would be best to not reveal your Bankai…"_

"_I'm surprised you figured it out after only three attacks…"_

_There was a horrible pain in her chest and then she was falling. Somewhere, it seemed so far away, someone was screaming her name. All she could think was that the buildings were coming closer much too fast for her._

_She awoke to a familiar smiling face. "I'm glad you're awake, Captain Ukitake. We didn't know if you would make it."_

"_Isane?"_

"_You should rest, Captain. You've lost a lot of blood. The fight is over, Ichigo defeated Aizen." Ukitake nodded before closing her eyes. "Oh, Captain, one thing before you go back to sleep," Isane said, causing the white haired woman to slowly open her eyes again. "Um, well, because of where your wound was the bandages were ripped. Most everyone knows you're a woman now."_

_Ukitake sighed as she closed her eyes again, turning her head to the side. "Well, it had to come out sooner or later," she muttered before slipping back into unconsciousness. _

"_What do we have here?" Ukitake forced her eyes open at the familiar voice._

"_You can't be here," she whispered, struggling weakly as he picked her up._

"_Oh? You shouldn't believe everything you hear. After all, Urahara isn't the only one with the ability to create a decoy."_

"_No," Ukitake tried to shout, but she was cut off as she began to cough, struggling to pull air into her suffering lungs._

"_I see you're enjoying my koi pond."_

_His head snapped up at her voice, blushing at the soft smile she graced him with. "Sorry, I was just trying to find some place quiet to think."_

"_I don't mind at all. You may stay as long as you want, although you should try to get some rest before you leave tomorrow."_

"_I don't know if that's going to be possible," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. _

_Ukitake took a few steps forward to stand beside the young man. "Are you worried?"_

_After a moment he admitted, "Yeah, I guess so."_

"_Do you regret it, Ichigo, getting involved in all this? If you had remained ignorant of the Soul Society your life would be so much easier."_

_"There's only one thing I'll regret."_

"_Hmm."_

_"You're not going to ask what it is?"_

_"If you want me to know, you'll tell me."_

_"…Ukitake…"_

_Ichigo suddenly leaned forward, capturing Ukitake's lips with his own. He smirked as he pulled back, leaving Ukitake frozen in shock. "And now I have no regrets."_

_/_

Starrk had never felt so many emotions at one time as when he looked down at the unconscious woman. He had seen Aizen leave disguised as Ichigo and knew his use for Ukitake had been outlived. As soon as he was sure the former captain was gone Starrk had gone into the house, hoping the woman was still alive. She had once been his enemy, but over the past five years she had taken care of him and Lilynette. He was determined to repay her kindness in any way he could.

But when he walked into the bedroom he wondered if it wouldn't have been kinder to kill her. Aizen had left her unconscious, bound, and naked in the bed. It was obvious just from looking at her what had happened.

Starrk untied the ropes that bound her wrist to the headboard before taking off his own coat and wrapping it around her. He picked her up and held her to his chest bridal style. She moaned softly as he moved her, but Starrk just held onto her tighter. "You'll be safe, I promise."

He stepped into the living room where Lilynette waited for him. "Where are we going to take her?"

"To the one person who can protect her."

/

Ichigo kicked a rock into the river before picking up his cell phone which had just started to ring. He sighed when he saw the number.

"What, old man?" Ichigo asked his father. He wasn't really in the mood for any of his family's craziness at the moment.

It was testament to just how serious the situation was that Isshin chose to ignore Ichigo's comment. "Ichigo, you need to come home…now."

"Why?" the orange haired boy asked, being put on edge by the worry in his father's voice.

"Aizen is here."

"Shit."

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"I'm on my way," he said, hanging up the phone as he ran toward his house. _'What does that bastard want now?'_

/

Urahara and Kyouraku shared a look at the feel of the familiar reiatsu. Both stood up silently and headed for the entrance of the shop, meeting Hitsugaya and Byakuya along the way. Standing outside were the two former Arrancar they expected to see, but all four men paused when they saw the white haired woman cradled in Starrk's arms.

Kyouraku didn't pause to question the other brunette. He strode forward, Starrk relinquishing his grip on Ukitake without a fight. The white haired woman groaned, her eyes flickering open for a moment. "Shunsui."

He smiled softly down at her. "I'm here, Jushiro. I'll take care of you now."

She tried to smile back at him but slipped from consciousness once again.

Kyouraku looked up, meeting Starrk's eyes. "Thank you," he said, the other man responding with a nod. Looking back down at the woman in his arms Kyouraku made his way back into Urahara's shop.

"Well," Urahara said after a moment, "I believe there are some things we need to discuss, Mr. Arrancar." He stepped to the side, motioning for Starrk and Lilynette to enter.

/

A small note on the flashbacks, I did the quotes from memory, so if I got one horribly wrong let me know and I'll edit it immediately.

Anyways, let me know what you think. Next chapter, Ichigo confronts Aizen. Remember, reviews make me update faster.


End file.
